


When the lights are out, When I hear you sigh

by andrea_deer



Series: Kissing Meme [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fascinating, First Date, First Kiss, Kissing Meme, No Beta, awkward kisses, dating co-worker, i just so rarely write het, i possibly went over board with using pronouns instead of names, i write 'she' and you know who i mean, implied off-screen sexy times, it felt like a revelation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 04:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8190835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrea_deer/pseuds/andrea_deer
Summary: Kissing Meme: 08) In the dark kiss - Lestrade/Sally, requested by ragnarok_08 @ LJ.   She giggled and buried her face in his chest to muffle the sound. It wasn't that funny and really, if she had an excuse to do it, why shouldn't she? He was warm and smelled of his special occasion cologne that she came to associate with meetings with DCI and the press, or those days, when he actually left the work on time, because he had plans. And now it was there for her and she smiled, breathing him in.  Title inspired by randomly googled lyrics for this song.





	

She invited him in for a coffee, which actually wasn't coffee, but didn't turn into what she was aiming for either. They sat at her brightly lighted kitchen table, sipping tea and trying not to talk about work. It was surprisingly easy, she thought, but she realized that's not where she should have expected the awkwardness. They always got along well, able to talk for hours and just easily understand each other.

The awkwardness hid in those moments, when his eyes lingered on the edges of her dress and he quickly raised his gaze to meet hers. Those moments, when their hands touched and they kept them very still, fighting the initial reaction to jump away from the contact. Those moments that stretched between their sentences as she smiled at him and he looked away, as he smiled at her and she busied herself with stirring her tea that really didn't need it anymore.

The awkwardness that finally snapped, when Greg said he'd better be going and she could not think of a way of stopping him if he really didn't want to go.

Sally got up as well, when he stood from the table. She wanted to walk him to the door, to gain few more minutes to think of some way to keep him, if not for tonight than for another date at least. She knew they could work, if they only manage to shake off the lingering feeling that they shouldn't.

Caught in her mind and half formed plans, she stumbled over the belt of her bag and fell forward. Greg caught her just as the lights went out and they froze as if some small parts of their brains automatically assumed it was their movement that caused the sudden darkness.

Slowly they relaxed as their eyes started adjusting to the dim light coming from buildings across the street. Clearly just Sally's building then. Again.

She realized that she was closer to him than she was through the whole date and suddenly it seemed absolutely hilarious.

She giggled and buried her face in his chest to muffle the sound. It wasn't that funny and really, if she had an excuse to do it, why shouldn't she? He was warm and smelled of his special occasion cologne that she came to associate with meetings with DCI and the press, or those days, when he actually left the work on time, because he had plans. And now it was there for her and she smiled, breathing him in. 

He moved his arms around her as he laughed quietly above her.

"Well, this is a rather dramatic conclusion," he drawled and she laughed, putting her hand on his chest and moving slightly away, but not too far, because his arms were still around her and she was far from discouraging it.

"I should have some candles around," she said absent-mindedly.

"Yeah, good," he said, but didn't move away or removed his arms.

She looked up at him, vaguely seeing his face in the darkness, but her eyes were adjusting and his hair was easily distinguished even in such a dim light. She run her hand through it, it was softer than she imagined.

He was looking down at her, she could see that much, but it was somehow less intimidating, less awkward now that they were mostly guessing the other's expressions. Now that it felt more private, more intimate, it was much easier to forget how often they saw each other in the harsh lights of the office.

Sally tilted her face and raised on her toes, pulling Greg softly down towards her.

He moved easily, holding her even closer and leaning down to kiss her softly, their mouths barely touching at first. She held his face, moving her thumb over his jaw as he deepened the kiss. 

It was slow and steady, and sure, as they both tried to get even closer, holding each other tightly.

They stopped suddenly, when with a click and the whirr of refrigerator the power came back on. They blinked at each other for a second in the bright light, still so close to each other that Greg was almost lifting her up to keep her even closer in his arms.

Sally smiled at him again.

"Want to stay for some more that tea?" she asked and he licked his lips, looking away. 

Her fingers moved on his neck slowly and he swallowed, looking back at her and nodding.

"Since you're offering," he said with false nonchalance and a smile of his own.

She stepped away, taking his hand and leading the way towards the bedroom, turning the light off as they left the kitchen.


End file.
